


Happy Birthday, Percy Jackson

by minnemouse_BEANS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnemouse_BEANS/pseuds/minnemouse_BEANS
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday, Percy Jackson

**Percy**

Percy Jackson woke up by having two little girls jump on him. Melodia, his four year old, was bouncing up and down on his torso, while Natalia, his three year old, was attempting to tickle him. She _wasn’t_ very good at it. 

“Morning, Daddy,” sang out Mel, “it’s your birthday. Mama and Mommy are making pancakes, and Nana’s gonna come by with Granny and Stella.” She was absolutely beaming, her freckled face all lit up like it was _her_ birthday. 

“ _Darn_ ,” Percy responded, playfully hiding behind a pillow, “I gotta be twenty seven already? That’s so _old_.”

“Daddy,” whined Natalia, she did the puppy dog thing with her big grey eyes, “you got get up. Mama will be mad at you.”

“Yeah, and we want pancakes,” added Melodia. 

“Oh, you did _not_ tell me about the pancakes. That changes everything.” Not true. Percy was messing with the girls. He could smell the pancakes and he wanted some. 

“Up, up,” Nat commanded, “I _hungry_.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Percy came downstairs to his wives having made food. Usually, Percy was the cook of the house (how could he not be with his mother?), but it was his birthday and Annabeth and Rachel had insisted. 

His twin sons, Ian and Kyan (yes, they were the parents who gave their kids weird names. Rachel’s legal initials spelled out her hair color, Percy was Perseus Alexandrius, and Annabeth was Annabeth Anastasia, what did you expect?), were sat in their highchairs with cut up pancakes, bacon, and eggs. 

Percy kissed his wives in greeting and then began making a plate saying, “Oh, this smells like heaven.”

“Happy birthday, sweetie,” responded Rachel. 

“Yeah,” agreed Annabeth, “we love ya. Now, let’s eat.”

Percy Jackson had _made it_. He realized this simple fact so suddenly that he paused midchew, before resuming. 

He _made it_. 

He fell in love, he had two amazing wives and four beautiful children. He not only had a job he loved, but he’d somehow managed to convince people that they should pay him to show off his hobby. 

He was twenty seven years old.

It wasn’t old, but ten _years_ ago he would have laughed in the face of anyone who told him he’d reach the age of twenty, or see the birth of his four kids, or have his two gorgeous wives. 

He was happy. He was a happy man, with the longest hair in the house, and more tattoos than Frederick and Jerry (Rachel’s dad) thought reasonable (including the tattoo on the outside of his left shoulder depicting a fox representing Annabeth in purple, orange, and pink, a tiger representing Percy in blue, purple, and black, and a snake representing Rachel in green, red, and purple, all snuggled together. AKA his version of a wedding ring. Favorite animals and favorite colors.), and a YouTube channel where he played music with his band. 

“You’ve got the biggest smile _ever_ ,” Melodia told him, touching the tattoo he shared with his mother, a blue chocolate chip cookie in the shape of an anatomically correct heart right on his inner left forearm, just under his elbow. She thought it was neat. 

“I’m just really excited about my birthday,” he told her. 

And it was true.


End file.
